


When You Smile

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	When You Smile

I’ve never been one to be at a loss for words.

Even in the midst of my job, where people do unspeakable things, things that would leave most people speechless, I always manage to find the words to describe it.

I never thought that the one thing that would leave my speechless was a person - her - my Y/N.

Just gotta tell you how I feel, look

“What’s gotten into you?” She asked, her smile brightening up the dimness of my apartment, which hadn’t been renovated or redone in any way for years - a decade even. “You keep staring at me like you’ve never seen me before.”

It was true. I probably looked like a creep. If it weren’t for the fact that we’d been dating for two years, I would look weird. But I couldn’t stop looking at her. Sure, I’ve memorized the lines of her face, the slight wrinkles in the corners of her eyes, the way her lips pucker when she’s thinking, the length of her eyelashes - I knew it all intimately, but that didn’t mean that her smile ever failed to captivate me. It was the kind that drew you in - whether you knew her personally or not. “I’m looking at your smile.”

The way she blushed was fucking adorable too. Before her I never used the word “fucking” all that often, but it was the perfect descriptor for her. Everything she did drove me wild with lust or insane with love. “My smile? What about it?”

“I love it when you smile.”

“Well, you make me smile,” she replied, sauntering up to me, the towel from washing the dishes draped over her shoulder. How she managed to be so sexy and gorgeous doing the most mundane of household chores was another thing that left me speechless? How was that even possible?

Hands on your body, I don’t wanna waste no time  
Feels like forever even if forever’s tonight  
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You’re mine, I can’t look away, I just gotta say

Again, before I met Y/N, I never found myself mad with lust for anyone. I’d get those basic chemical reactions when I looked at someone I found attractive. Sometimes they were even strong enough for me to feel the need to take things “into my own hands,” but no one ever made me think about sex like she did. Rough, soft, needy, slow and steady, it didn’t matter. When I think about her, I think about the way my hands skim over the curves and planes of her body. The way she blushes under my fingertips. Her mouth dropping open when everything feels just right. There’s nothing like it.

“You have to quit looking at me like that,” she said, her laughter shaking the bed beneath us. “I’ll get spoiled.”

“That’s just incentive for me to continue.” 

She told me when we first got together that she’d been through some bad relationships - been with some people that made her feel less than worthy. I hate those people. The woman I love deserves no less than complete adoration. I’ll spoil her for the rest of our lives.

Oh yea, our lives.

I need a ring, but I want to marry her. I want it all. The wedding. The kids. The grandkids. The rocking back and forth on our porch when we’re 80. “I’m so fucking happy you’re alive.” 

“Spence, I’m blushing. Stop!”

“Never.” 

As I pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck, she burrowed into me under the nest of blankets we had on our bed. “I’m happy you’re alive too. You think we can be happy like this forever?”

She got serious, like the doubt was creeping in. “Yes. I think we’ve both been through enough crap in our lives. We deserve to be happy.”

“I think so,” she said, smiling into my neck. “I’m just so happy I don’t want it to go away.”

“I won’t let it.”


End file.
